


(NOT) The Same Page

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: Noah was in love with Gustavo, but then he was not because Gustavo was dating Brooke but then Gustavo say yes but Noahsn ot sure , drama high school,I love it.





	

"hi guys" Brooke said to us, we were at the cafeteria 

"Hi, are you okay?" Audrey asked 

"Audrey, not need to be protective okay? I'm fine I just want everything to be normal again"

"Good luck with that" Gustavo said behind her 

"Shut up" she says smiling

I guess they are a couple now 

"Hey noah, sorry for letting you down with the morgue"

"It's fine, don't worry" 

"I'll go tonight okay?" 

"If you want to" I can't let him know that I actually want him to go

"Okay are you guys gonna start talking about creepy things because I can leave" Brooke said

"Let's go grab a coffee" Audrey offers and they leave

"Are you okay?" Gustavo asked

"Why? I mean yeah I'm fine"

"I don't know you seem off "

"Okay? Weird but yeah I'm okay"

"Listen if this is about Brooke and I let me tell you..."

"This isn't about that" I cut him off, I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear him say that word 

"I.. okay but are we good right?"

"Yes Gustavo "

"Great" he said smiling and grabbing my hand 

"What are you doing?" 

"Just making sure you don't think I'm some kind of biphobic, when you told us you were also into dudes I... Didn't react the way you expected" 

"You were shocked I get it" 

"Yeah but I should have stay, you know?"

"Okay and by holding my hand is your way of letting me know you don't feel uncomfortable? Because that's..."

"Okay I'm ready stavo" Brooke said and Gustavo move his hand 

"We'll talk later" he said 

"So I know it's hard for you Noah, but you see how happy Brooke was. You have to forget him"

"I know, I'm trying but this summer was... We had a connection" 

"You were his only friend, that's why" 

"Yeah" she's right, he treated me so nice just because he didn't want to be alone

 

I was waiting for Gustavo  I didn't know why I felt so nervous I mean he already knew I was Bi and that probably I was into him. That's why he got the pretty girl to be his girlfriend 

"You friend came" my mom said

"Okay"

"Hi Noah" he seems nervous too

"Get comfortable, we're going to do just a quick one okay? 

"Cool with me" 

When we finished, we stayed talking about us

"I'm happy that you're happy"

"Thanks but why would you" he said

"C'mon, you know why. You're with Brooke"

"She's fine but ... She doesn't get me, not like you do"

"Well yeah we're kind of on the same page" 

"Noah can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you like me?"

"Or course, otherwise I wouldn't be your friend" 

"But not just like that,right?" 

"What? What do you mean?"

"Are you into me?"

"I... Listen Gustavo I don't think this  it's fair, you're are putting me in a horrible position and also you're with Brooke"

"It's just a question"

"Yes, I also like you in that way. happy?"

"Not yet" he said and then he kissed me, with one hand on my neck and the other leaning on the bed 

"Gustavo, this is so wrong" 

"It's not, I'm into you too. When you told us you were bi I left because I was so sure you were going to present us your boyfriend or something" 

"But what about Brooke?" 

"I like her"

"We can't do this to her"

"We both would be unhappy, actually the three of us" 

"You really like me?"

"I think it's more than physical attraction, we have to give us a chance" 

"But I can't do this to Brooke, her dad die oh my god"

"People die all the time"

"You sick bastard, ugh I can't believe you just said that "

"Tell me you don't want to give us a chance and I'll leave"

"I- ...you need to go" 

"Noah"

"Seriously Gustavo, go"

"Fine, but just think about it" 

"Right"

"Promise me"

"Stavo!" 

"Just do it"

"Fine, I promise"


End file.
